America Belongs With Me
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: Holly Hollihock is a normal teenage girl with a couple of best friends and a rival. But she can't help having feelings for her bestest friend, Alfred F. Jones, or America. But when she needs him most, he slowly slips away, and she becomes more distant from everyone. Can he save her before it's too late? Romance, Heartbreak Rated T for language and adult stuff. Yay. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: LOL, this just came to me while I was listening to 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift on my iPod.**

**Enjoy this fluffy story, people!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Hetalia or America and his sexiness. I only own my OC's. The rest goes to Mr. Himaruya. :D**

* * *

I sighed as I sat through a boring lecture about multiplying fractions or something in AP Math class, my last class of the day.

"Now that THAT is done, please turn to page 133 in your math textbooks, please, so that we can begin the lesson!" the teacher said.

_Finally! _I thought, excitedly flipping to page 133.

I am good at math and pretty much almost every subject I have, but speeches that our teachers make us sit through are the WORST.

Especially in AP Math.

I heard a silent giggle beside me, and I looked, unsurprised, to see my best friend, Alfred F. Jones (or commonly known as America), making out with his girlfriend, the sluttish Bailey Brown (or North Dakota).

Now, don't get me wrong, I like Alfred and all, and I really don't have a problem with N. Dakota, it's just the way they act.

It gets on my nerves every time.

So I turned to the teacher once again.

She stopped what she was saying, glared at Alfred and Bailey, and said, "Mr. Jones and Ms. Brown! Please do not smooch in my class! Save that for after school. Right now, you need to work!" And she continued with what she was teaching us.

I giggled under my breath, and easily whizzed through the problems she assigned us, no problemo.

Before I knew it, class was over, and it was time to go home.

Everyone slowly filed out, and soon, I was one of the only ones left.

I groaned, and started to pack up my stuff, when Alfred stopped me.

"Hey, Florida, are you coming to my pool party tomorrow?" He asked.

I forced a smile. "Sure! I'm free. I'll be there, Alfred!"

He winced. "Can you not call me Alfred? Call me America. See you at my party, I guess."

And with that said, he walked out of the room, leaving me with a heavy heart.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice behind me as a hand patted my back.

It was Alaska, along with Hawaii.

I smiled, again a forced smile. "Hi guys."

Alaska and Hawaii are my friends all the way from when we were toddlers. They were the only ones who understand me.

I sighed, blinking my eyes. This was NOT a good time to cry.

Hawaii noticed and frowned. "What's this? _America _giving you trouble again, Holly?"

I merely nodded.

Alaska grinned. "Don't worry about him, Holly! Let's focus on other things right now, such as meeting with the Axis about that 'Summer's End' party."

I nodded again, pushing up my glasses, and grabbed my backpack to make my leave, Alaska and Hawaii at my side.

The three of us were called the 'Dorks', because I had glasses that were slightly bigger than the average ones.

AND, because I was their leader.

They could be popular if they wanted to, all they had to do was ditch me.

But they didn't.

I am very grateful for that, and to this day, we've stuck together almost like glue.

As we walked down the slowly emptying hallway, people stopped what they were doing, and they started to whisper.

I smiled. We were the 'Forgotten Trio', and nobody could forget it!

While we were strutting our stuff, I spotted America talking to Germany, leader of the Axis boys.

Once they laid eyes on me, though, America paled and jogged away, leaving Germany behind.

"Aw, whatsa matter? Alfred getting cold feet?" Alaska snickered, whispering in my ear.

I giggled quietly.

Soon, Italy came running up to us, glomping me.

"Ve~ so glad you could make it!" He said excitedly.

I blushed and my eyes went wide.

"Nice...to meet...you...too, Italy...Can't...breathe..." I gasped.

He let go. "Oops...sorry," he said.

I inhaled sharply, and adjusted my glasses again. "It's okay."

"So, are we ready?" Japan asked, stepping up.

We nodded, and he smiled a little smile. "Okay. Then let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello people, and welcome to the next chapter of...**

**AMERICA BELONGS WITH ME!~**

**Ve~...enjoy!**

* * *

After our meeting was over, Italy gave me a hug and ran away, while Germany and Japan tried to catch him.

I swear, I've never laughed harder in my life.

But that happy moment was short-lived, though, when I went to the girls' bathroom at the end of the hall, right across from my locker.

I walked in, and I instantly heard a moan and lip-lockings.

Tears filled my eyes as I shouted at the couple, who were making out.

"HEY!" I yelled. "GET A ROOM, WHY DON'TCHA?! THAT'S FRUKIN' SICK!"

And I ran out, tears dripping down my face with every step.

I didn't stop until I'd gotten my bags and had ran all the way home, where my sister, Heather AKA New Jersey, was making lunch.

I banged the door open, startling her.

Her wide green eyes rested upon my panting form, tears long gone.

"Oh my God, are you okay, Holly?" She asked worriedly.

I began to cry again.

"Heather...it was horrible! America...girlfriend...Axis..." I blubbered.

She stopped what she was doing and gathered me into her arms.

"Shh...shh...it's okay, Holly..." She comforted with her soothing voice. "I'll ask him about it later, along with England."

I calmed down, and I started to fall asleep in my sister's arms...

A FEW HOURS LATER...

...

I slowly became aware of my surroundings as I regained consciousness.

I heard arguing in sister's room.

"But NEW JERSEY! I WANT her to come live with us!"

_Who are they talking about?_

"Don't you 'but New Jersey' me, Alfred! I don't want her here, and THAT'S FINAL!"

_Ohh boy...she's mad now..._

"Oh COME ON! Why don't you want Bailey here?!"

_Don't cross the line, Alfred. Don't cross that fine line..._

"..."

_...You did it._

"Just TELL me already!"

"FINE! YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?! YOU'VE UPSET YOUR SISTER GREATLY! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION AS TO WHY SHE CAME RUNNING HERE TO ME, CRYING HER POOR SOUL OUT ABOUT YOU AND YOUR STUPID..."

_No..._

"...FUCKING..."

_Don't say it..._

"...GIRLFRIEND!"

"YOU SON OF A **BITCH**!"

A slap was heard from the next room over.

"...!"

" Don't you DARE talk to the one who raised you in THAT tone of voice! And that LANGUAGE! OH! Where did you HEAR that profanity?!"

"..."

"And do NOT forget about the ones who raised you and your sister when our parents died! TELL ME WHO RAISED YOU!"

"...Y-you..."

"I didn't hear you!"

"YOU! YOU, HEATHER HOLLIHOCK!"

"YES! Exactly! And as of right now, your brother and I are your legal guardians until you can get a stable job and you've found a girlfriend and a place to live!"

"..."

"NOW! Where's my explanation, Alfred F. Jones?!"

"...I...honestly don't know, really..."

"Oh come on! HOW could you not know?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?! My girlfriend and I were just making out in the bathrooms!"

"Oh REALLY? Which bathrooms? Men or Women?!"

"Men!"

"...That's a lie."

"What?"

"That's a fucking lie! You're lying to me!"

...

Another slap was heard echo from the room as the door swung open and my sister charged into my room.

"Sister dearest," She said kindly. "Would you mind telling _Alfie _here what you saw? Repeat what you said to me earlier."

I nodded, and looked into his eyes. "You're lying, America."

My sister frowned. "_America_? Who the hell is America?"

"I am!" Alfred boasted proudly.

My sister growled, and slapped him harder than what I've ever seen before, the force of the slap reverberating around my room, full of books and games.

"You WILL not make her call you that! AM. I. UNDERSTOOD?" She hissed, her eyes going into slits.

Alfred nodded quickly, looking like he'd just shit his pants.

"Okay then..." I began.

.

.

.

**...TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. Listen, I want you guys to tell me if you want me to continue, or delete. Because...I really do not think that this story is going anywhere.

I don't know if it's just me, or if it's actually getting nowhere, but please tell me!

Sorry it's so short,

~Angel

PS: for K-Belle, Yes, North Dakota's a slut, Yes New Jersey raised England and America, and YES, Holly loves him. So glad you followed nicely! (I was wondering if ANYONE could follow through with it without getting confused...)


	4. SORRY FOR HIATUS REWRITE COMING SOON

**A/N: VERY VERY IMPORTANT STUFF!**

* * *

hey guys. Angel here.

Sorry for the hiatus, but I've not had access to the wonderful world of fanfiction/deviantart/youtube.

So...

I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have a rewrite.

This story sucks. Period.

Even I hate it, and I'm usually all defensive of my writings.

So yeah, i'll try to squeeze in time for it.

Bye~

~Angel


End file.
